Love My Siblings
by Cho Rhiyeon
Summary: EXO Kris x Fem!Luhan x Sehun. Warning : AU, OOC, GS, Straight-Yaoi, Incest, Lime-Lemon, NC, Threesome, PWP Ch3 : KrisHan & HunHan RnR Please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : SM Entertainment

Warning : AU, OOC, GS, Straight-Yaoi, Incest, Lime-Lemon, NC, Threesome, PWP

Kris x Fem!Luhan x Sehun

**_Love My Siblings_**

* * *

Luhan terlelap sudah di sofa maroon empuknya. Sementara, Sehun, sang adik masih setia menonton televisi yang sejujurnya menyiarkan acara tidak penting yang membosankan di sofa, memangku kaki jenjang kakaknya. Sehun melihat jam dinding. Pukul 10 malam. Tak biasa kakak sulungnya, Kris, pulang begitu larut dari kantornya, apa lagi ini akhir pekan. Biasanya dia malah pulang sebelum waktunya.

Kris merupakan tulang punggung keluarga Wu sejak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan pesawat saat akan pergi ke Las Vegas untuk mengurusi cabang perusahaan mereka di sana, tepatnya seminggu setelah dia berulang tahun yang ke-18. Usia yang sangat belia untuk memegang perusahaan, namun dengan kepintaran dan kecerdasannya, yang kata ayahnya merupakan keturunan, Ia sanggup menjalaninya, walaupun perusahaan itu sempat hampir bangkrut. Berterimakasih kepada Suho, paman mereka yang membantunya untuk menangani masalah perusahaan mereka itu.

Sehun menatap wajah bak malaikat milik kakak perempuannya. Ia tersenyum. Wajah kakaknya itu mirip sekali dengannya, hanya saja, kakaknya itu ekspresif, berbeda dengannya yang ekspresi mengantuknya permanen.

Pandangannya turun ke leher jenjang Luhan. Mulus. Dan turun lagi. Luhan mengenakan daster putih pendek yang sedikit transparan, sehingga Sehun bisa dengan mudahnya melihat tonjolan dan warna kecoklatan dari nipple kakak perempuannya itu.

Ia meneguk ludah dan memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba fokus kembali ke acara televisi yang tidak penting itu. Namun itu semua gagal total karena Luhan mengubah posisinya, dan tumit kaki kecilnya tepat menyentuh selangkangannya dengan lembut. Ia merinding. Perlahan ia geser kaki kakaknya dan menggeleng-geleng mencoba mengusir pikiran kotor dari otaknya.

Wu Sehun adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan Bisnis Management semester 4. Ia sangat cerdas dan tampan sehingga menjadi bahan obrolan mahasiswi-mahasiswi centil di kampusnya. Sementara Luhan, Ia baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya di bidang seni 1 tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang Ia mulai meniti karirnya sebagai model dan penyanyi, serta sebagai guru teater anak-anak.

Tak berapa lama, Kris pulang dan masuk ke rumah mereka menggunakan kunci cadangan yang dimiliki setiap dari mereka. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Sehun yang masih terjaga. Biasanya adik bungsunya itu akan tertidur hingga pagi sesaat setelah selesai makan malam.

"Hyung sudah pulang? Kenapa lama sekali? Tidak bisa dihubungi, lagi. Aku kelaparan…" protes Sehun.

Ternyata dari tadi mereka belum makan malam. Kris tersenyum sedikit, merasa bersalah, "maafkan hyung, tadi ada sedikit masalah dengan klien dan ponsel hyung tertinggal di mobil. Cepat bangunkan kakakmu, kita makan malam." Jawab Kris yang langsung menuju kamarnya untuk sekedar ganti baju.

"Noona…" Sehun memanggil pelan noona-nya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. "Noona, bangun."

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan dan berkedip-kedip untuk membiasakan matanya menerima cahaya lampu yang berada tepat di atasnya. "Kris oppa sudah pulang?" Sehun mengangguk. Luhan segera mendudukkan dirinya dan pergi menuju ruang makan untuk memanaskan masakannya yang sudah sempat dingin.

Mereka bertiga duduk di meja makan bundar dan makan makanan yang dimasak Luhan dengan hening. Orang tua mereka dulu mengajarkan untuk tidak membuat suara saat sedang makan karena itu dianggap tidak sopan.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya." Sehun dan Kris berucap bersamaan, membuat Luhan sedikit terkikik, namun tetap melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang, tidak ingin mendengar ceramah Kris.

Tapi berapa lama, Luhan juga selesai makan. Ia dan Sehun lalu membersihkan meja makan dan Luhan pun mencuci piring sementara Sehun sudah pergi menuju kamarnya.

"KYAAAAAA!"

PRANG!

**To Be Continued**

Hai semuanya… mungkin udah banyak banget atau malah semuanya lupa sama keberadaan Rhi T,T tapi Rhi mau agak2 comeback. Kenapa harus di saat2 mau UN sih =oo= tapi yaah, inilah dia. Rencananya mau oneshot, tapi pengen nampakin diri sekarang. Jadiii, begini saja dulu. Sebenarnya selesainya udah sampe setengah sih, ini cuma sedikit dari pembukaan, hohoho XDD lanjutin 'kah atau dihapus aja? o.O

So yeah, Review please~ ;;)

**Rhi ^^v**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : SM Entertainment

Warning : AU, OOC, GS, Straight-Yaoi, Incest, Lime-Lemon, NC, Threesome, PWP

Kris x Fem!Luhan x Sehun

**_Love My Siblings_**

* * *

"KYAAAAAA!"

PRANG!

..::''::..

Kris yang tadinya duduk santai di sofa sambil menonton berita tengah malam refleks berdiri dan berlari menuju dapur dimana Luhan mencuci piring.

"Luhan!?" Kris kaget begitu dirinya diterjang dan dipeluk dengan eratnya oleh Luhan begitu ia sampai di ambang pintu dapur. "Ada apa?" ujarnya panik.

"Kyaaa, oppa! Tadi ada cicak jatuh ke tanganku. Aaaah, menjijikkan sekaliii… Iyuh iyuuh…" adu Luhan sambil mengusap-usapkan punggung tangan kanannya ke dada Kris.

Kris menghela napas lega. Ia pikir telah terjadi hal yang buruk pada adik perempuan satu-satunya itu. Ia balas memeluk Luhan dan menenangkannya sambil membelai surai pirang panjangnya. "Sudah, sudah. Ayo kita cuci tanganmu." Kris menuntun Luhan ke westafel untuk membasuh tangan halusnya. Ia membantu Luhan untuk mencuci tangannya dengan posisi seperti memeluk dari belakang.

"Terimakasih, oppa…" Luhan melihat wajah tampan oppa-nya dari kaca sambil tersenyum manis. Kris membalasnya dengan tersenyum tipis, membalas tatapan Luhan melalui cermin. Karena merasa nyaman, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bergerak mengubah posisi.

Kris menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Luhan membuat perempuan muda itu bergidik geli. Diciumnya pelan leher mulus Luhan. Luhan pun menutup matanya, menikmati perlakuan lembut dari kakaknya. Tangan Kris sudah memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan. Ciuman Kris semakin lama semakin naik. Rahang, dagu, dan akhirnya ia mencium bibir Luhan.

Luhan menolehkan wajahnya, menyebabkan ciuman mereka terlepas, "Oppa, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Nikmati saja, Lu." Kris kembali menciumi bibir tipis adiknya. Semakin lama, ciuman itu semakin panas. Luhan berbalik dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kris.

Lidah Kris menjilat bibir bawah Luhan, memberi kode untuk Luhan agar membuat kedua belah bibirnya. Namun Luhan yang polos hanya diam saja, menikmati perlakuan Kris namun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Buka sedikit bibirmu, sayang…"

Luhan pun membuka bibirnya dan lidah Kris langsung menyelinap memasuki rongga hangat dan basah itu. Luhan mengerang. Lidah Kris yang menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya membuatnya geli. Ia pun mendorong lidah Kris menggunakan lidahnya sendiri. Kedua otot tanpa tulang itu kini saling mengait. Air liur yang entah milik siapa mengalir pelan dari sudut bibir Luhan.

Kris membelai lembut punggung Luhan yang hanya ditutupi selembar kain yang sangat tipis dan sedikit transparan. Naik, membelai tengkuknya pelan, mencoba membangkitkan nafsu sang adik yang sangat polos untuk usianya karena dirinya dan adik bungsunya begitu protektif padanya.

Beberapa menit dalam posisi itu, Luhan mendorong dada Kris pelan. Mengerti, ia pun melepaskan ciumannya untuk memberikan adiknya pasokan oksigen.

Setelah Luhan dapat mengatur napasnya, Ia memandang Kris lagi "Oppa, lagi…" Kris terkejut mendengar permintaan Luhan. "Oppa, yang tadi nikmat sekali. Aku mau lagi…" Luhan berjinjit untuk meraih bibir Kris yang terasa kelu karena ucapan adiknya sendiri yang terdengar begitu… terangsang? Entahlah…

Kris pun meladeninya, tentu saja. Apalah dia sehingga berani menolak keinginan malaikat indah yang menjelma menjadi adik kandungnya. Ia kembali mencium Luhan dengan penuh perasaan dan juga nafsu. Sungguh, Luhan terlalu indah untuk ditolak. Terlalu indah untuk membiarkannya mengingat bahwa melakukan hubungan dengan saudara kandung adalah kesalahan besar yang tidak termaafkan.

Kris mengangkat kaki kiri Luhan dan menempatkannya di pinggangnya, lalu menopang bokong padat Luhan. Luhan yang seakan mengerti langsung mengaitkan kaki kanannya ke pinggang Kris. Sambil menggendong Luhan, Kris berjalan menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2, diantara Kamar Sehun dan Luhan.

Luhan yang membuka pintu kamar Kris karena tangan Kris menopang badannya. Begitu mereka masuk, Kris menendang pintu tersebut begitu saja dan meleparkan Luhan ke kasur empuknya. Tangan Luhan mencoba menggapai Kris yang masih berdiri. Kris yang melihat ekspresi Luhan semakin terangsang. Rambutnya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan, mata sayunya, napasnya yang sedikir tersengal-sengal, belum lagi bibir bengkaknya yang sedikit terbuka.

Kris sesungguhnya tidak ingin menyakiti adiknya, namun ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menindih tubuh kecil adiknya begitu saja dan kembali meraup bibir merah menggoda milik model yang baru saja meniti karirnya itu.

Ciuman Kris turun menuju dagu, lalu leher. Ia bermain di situ. Namun ia menahan diri, ia masih ingat kalau adiknya ini kemarin mengatakan kalau ia ada pemotretan lusa. Dan ia tidak yakin ia bisa meninggalkan jejak di tempat yang begitu terlihat.

"Aah, ahh, oppa, geli… ahh, enak sekali…" racau Luhan dengan lirih.

Kris menurunkan lagi ciumannya, ke pangkal leher Luhan, sementara Luhan hanya dapat mendesah serta mengacak dan menjambak pelan rambut Kris. Merasa terganggu dengan pakaian yang menutupi tubuh indah Luhan, Kris pun merobek daster mini itu dengan mudahnya.

"Oppa! Ini daster kesayanganku, kenapa kau robek?" Luhan dengan wajah hampir menangis.

"Maafkan oppa, baby. Besok akan oppa belikan yang baru, ne?" ujar Kris sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Janji?" Luhan mengacungkan kelingking kanannya.

Kris pun mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Luhan, "janji." Dan Luhan tersenyum.

Dan Kris pun melanjutkan kegiatannya. Kini ia menciumi dan meremas pelan dada Luhan yang sesungguhnya tidak besar namun padat dan bentuknya indah. Desahan Luhan pun semakin menjadi. Kaki mulus Luhan menendang-nendang kasur di bawahnya karena merasakan kenikmatan yang asing baginya.

Tak berapa lama, Kris membuka baju dan celananya, meninggalkan boxernya, menyamakan dirinya dengan Luhan yang hanya ditutupi sebuah celana dalam pink muda. Ia kini menatap tubuh adiknya. Kedua dada menggemaskan dengan nipple pink kecoklatan yang sudah tegang, pinggang rampingnya yang terlihat begitu cantik dengan pinggulnya yang tentu saja lebih lebar. Dengan hanya ditutupi celana dalam mini, Kris dapat melihat bulu-bulu halus adiknya.

Kris kembali mencium dan menjilati tubuh Luhan seakan tubuh Luhan adalah narkotika yang menggoda, memabukkan, dan membuat candu. Luhan, sekali lagi, hanya bisa mendesah dan menjambak rambut Kris karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat.

Tangan besar Kris kini mulai menelusup ke dalam satu-satunya penutup tubuh Luhan, mengelusnya pelan membuat Luhan kegelian. Ia menekan di satu titik diantara kedua kaki Luhan, dan itu membuat Luhan menjerit tertahan.

"Akh! Oppa apa itu? Ahh... Oppa, rasanya aneh…" Luhan menggelinjang. Tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik yang sangat nikmat.

"Enak, Lu? Apa kau mau yang lebih nikmat?" Tanya Kris menggoda.

Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya antusias, ia menyukai sensasi baru ini, "Iya oppa, lakukan saja sesukamu." Ujar Luhan pasrah.

Kris mencium dan menggigiti keda buah dada Luhan. Dijilatinya, lalu diciumnya lagi. Tak lama, Kris pun sudah memainkan puting Luhan membuat Luhan menjerit nikmat. Apalagi saat Kris menghisap salah satu nipple-nya dan yang satunya lagi diremas oleh jari-jari sexy milik Kris. Luhan merasa dirinya terbang.

Kris menggesek-gesek jarinya pada permukaan lubang kewanitaan Luhan, tentu saja setelah mengenyahkan celana dalam sexy kesayangan Luhan itu. Spontan saja, kaki Luhan semakin terbuka lebar untuk merasakan kenikmatan yang ditawarkan Kris. Lalu Kris menusukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya perlahan di lubang kewanitaan Luhan,

"OPPA! Sakit sekaliii…" Luhan terisak. Lubang kewanitaannya terasa ngilu. Sontak saja kakinya merapat, namun ditahan oleh Kris. "Oppa, apa itu? Keluarkan, aku mohon. Itu sakit…" pinta Luhan memelas. Sungguh rasanya sangat aneh. Ngilu, perih dan gatal bercampur menjadi satu.

Kris kini menciumi wajah Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya mengelus tengkuk Luhan, berusaha mengalihkannya dari rasa sakit. "Ini cuma jari oppa, Lu. Tahan sedikit ya, pasti nanti jadi enak. Oppa janji."

Sekali lagi Luhan hanya mengangguk, percaya sepenuhnya kepada kakak sulung yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Kris mulai memaju-mundurkan kedua jarinya yang berada di dalam Luhan perlahan. Luhan meringis-ringis kecil sebelum ringisannya itu berganti desahan halus yang sangat merdu. Kris mempercepat gerakan jarinya dan menambah satu jari lagi. Hal itu kembali membuat Luhan mendesis perih namun dengan cepat ia mendesah nikmat lagi.

'Sempit sekali. Apa dia akan kesakitan kalau aku memasukkannya nanti?' pikir Kris. Ia sangat tidak sabar untuk menyetubuhi adiknya itu, namun bayangan wajah kesakitan adiknya tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikirannya. Luhan yang kesakitan adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan terjadi di dunia ini.

"Oppa, perutku rasanya aneh. Aku mau pipis…" keluh Luhan.

Kris mencium bibir Luhan sebelum menjawab, "keluarkan saja baby, tidak apa, itu biasa." Dan dengan itu Luhan mendesah panjang bersamaan dengan cairan kental yang mengalir keluar dari liang kewanitaannya itu. Kris menurunkan badannya untuk menjilat cairan Luhan sedikit.

"Oppa, kau jorok sekali. Mengapa kau menjilati kewanitaanku?"

"Tak apa, baby. Cairanmu manis. Persis seperti wajah, tubuh, dan kepribadianmu." Ujar Kris sambil tersenyum. Kris kembali menciumi bibir bengkak Luhan dan melepas boxernya.

Kris melepas ciumannya dan menata bantal agar Luhan bisa bersandar dengan nyaman.

"Omo! Oppa… apakah itu yang namanya pen*s? Besar sekali…" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya ke kejantanan Kris dan menyentuhnya. "Oppa, aku tidak tahu kalau pen*s itu sebesar ini. Di buku biologiku dulu tidak sebesar ini, oppa." Ujarnya penasaran.

"Punya oppa memang besar, Lu. Ukuran setiap orangnya tidak sama. Apalagi sekarang dalam kondisi ereksi. Tentu saja semakin besar dan tegang. Ahh… enak sekali, Lu. Teruslah mengurut pen*s oppa."

Luhan mengurutnya pelan. Ia masih merasa takjub dengan hal yang sebelumnya hanya ia lihat di buku biologinya, itu pun hanya gambar anatominya dengan banyak panah dan nama serta penjelasan-penjelasan kegunaannya.

"Lebih cepat, baby…" Kris membantu tangan Luhan untuk mengocok kejantanannya dengan lebih cepat. Tangan Luhan yang halus membuatnya merinding kenikmatan. "Apa kau mau mengemutnya, Lu?"

Luhan mengangguk polos. Ia pun menurunkan badannya hingga sejajar dengan selangkangan Kris dan mulai mengemutnya. Ujung kejantanan Kris terasa sangat hangat karena Luhan hanya mengemut kepala kejantanannya saja. Kris tidak ingin memaksa Luhan untuk mengemut seluruh kejantanannya.

Entah belajar dari mana, Luhan memainkan lidahnya di ujung kejantanan Kris, tepat di lubang ejakulasinya. Kris merinding dibuatnya. Ini sangat nikmat. Ia bisa kehilangan kendali dibuatnya.

Saat dirasanya cukup, Kris pun memundurkan badannya, membuat Luhan yang sudah keasikan dengan mainan barunya tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kita akan memasuki permainan inti, sayang." Kris membantu Luhan memosisikan dirinya bersandar di bantal yang telah ditatanya tadi. "Ini akan sakit. Tapi nantinya akan jadi nikmat, jadi tahan ya?"

Luhan mengangguk ragu. Kris lebih dulu mengambil dompetnya di celana kerjanya yang tersangkut di pintu kamarnya, dan mengambil kondom, lalu memakainya sebelum ia kembali ke kasurnya tempat Luhan berada. Kris mendekat padanya. Luhan pun mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kris, membuat wajah Kris begitu dekat dengannya.

Kris melingkarkan kaki Luhan di pinggangnya. Dengan bantuan salah satu tangannya, Kris memosisikan kejantanannya di depan liang kewanitaan Luhan. Sekali lagi dilihatnya wajah Luhan.

Dengan satu gerakan yang tidak terlalu cepat, Kris memasukkan seluruh kejantannya di liang kenikmatan Luhan, termasuk juga membobol selaput tipis yang berada di rongga kewanitaannya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaakh! Oppaaaaaaa…. Sakiiiiit…"

"Shh, shh…" Kris memeluk Luhan dan mencoba menenangkannya dengan membelai-belai lembut rambut Luhan. Ia tahu, pasti rasanya sangat ngilu. Bagian tubuhmu yang ketat dilebarkan secara paksa oleh sesuatu dengan diameter yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

Luhan memeluk Kris erat. Matanya terpejam rapat dan bibirnya terkatup menahan perih dan ngilu yang terasa seperti berkedut-kedut.

"Baby, apa oppa boleh bergerak sekarang..?" Tanya Kris lembut. Luhan langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Masih sakit oppa, jangan bergerak dulu."

"Baiklah…" Kris pun memilih untuk mengelus-elus surai halus adiknya, menciumi wajahnya dan mengatakan kata-kata manis dan menenangkan agar adiknya bisa melupakan rasa sakitnya itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Luhan menggerak-gerakkan badannya, "Oppa, kau boleh bergerak sekarang." Pinta Luhan lirih.

Kris menatap Luhan dan mengangguk, "Tahan ya, sayang…" lalu memundurkan badannya hingga kejantanannya hampir keluar, lalu mendorongnya masuk lagi dengan pelan. Luhan masih saja meringis kesakitan. Namun itu tak beralangsung lama karena setelah itu, desahan-desahan lembut Luhan memenuhi seluruh ruangan yang lumayan luas itu.

"Ahh, oppa lebih cepat. Akh, nikmat sekali oppa, lagiiih… Aah, awh, nnnh…" desah Luhan tak karuan. Jemarinya menjambak pelan rambut tebal milik Kris. Kris pun menambah kecepatannya.

Desahan tertahan juga lolos dari bibir si sulung. "Uukh, baby, kau hhnng, sempit sekaliih…"

"Oppa, akuh… ak-aku mau p-pipis lagiih, aaaaaaaaah!" dengan itu cairan Luhan kembali membasahi liang kewanitaannya.

Kris memilih untuk berhenti bergerak, membiarkan Luhan menikmati klimaksnya dan menenangkan kejantanannya yang mulai berkedut-kedut seperti akan mengalami klimaks juga. Ia memilih memagut bibir Luhan lagi, memberikan lumatan dan gigitan. Kali ini Luhan membalas lumatan Kris, ia mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Kris padanya. Lidah Luhan bahkan juga mencoba menerobos masuk ke rongga mulut Kris. Mengetahui itu, Kris membuka bibirnya, membiarkan Luhan menjelajahi rongga hangatnya.

Tangan Kris kembali bermain pada kedua bukit kembar Luhan dan memainkan nipple-nya yang sangat tegang dan menggemaskan. Ia juga menggerakkan badannya maju mundur, membuat kejantanannya kembali memanja Luhan.

Desahan Luhan tertelan oleh ciuman mereka. Ia menjambak rambut Kris lebih kuat karena kenikmatan yang diterimanya di tubuhnya yang semakin sensitif setelah klimaks keduanya tadi. Kakinya ia lingkarkan semakin kuat di pinggang Kris, membuat kejantanan Kris masuk lebih dalam lagi. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Luhan menjerit nikmat.

Kris melepaskan kejantanannya, mengundang tatapan heran sekaligus kecewa dari adik cantiknya. "Oppa, kenapa dilepas, aku masih mau…" rajuk Luhan.

"Kita ganti posisi, sayang. Sekarang menungginglah." Perintah Kris.

Tanpa perlu dikatakan dua kali, Luhan langsung menungging dengan senang hati, seakan memamerkan kedua bongkahan padatnya yang menggoda.

Plak

"Aahn!"

Luhan mendesah ketika pipi pantatnya ditampar oleh Kris. Rasanya memang sedikit sakit, tapi menyenangkan.

Kris lalu meremas kedua bongkahan kenyal itu. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi sangat sexy, adik kecilku yang manis? Hm?" ujar Kris.

Luhan yang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa hanya mendesah ringan. "Ahh, oppa~"

Kris beralih pada paha putih Luhan. Ia membukanya semakin lebar, dan memasukkan dan memainkan tiga jarinya ke lubang kewanitaan Luhan dari belakang. Luhan mendesah keras.

"Oppa masukkan kembali, ya, baby sayang…" kata Kris. Luhan mengangguk.

Kris mengeluarkan jarinya dari Luhan dan memasukkan kejantanannya secara perlahan. Jeritan merdu adiknya kembali terdengar.

"AAKH! Oppa~ nikmat sekali…" penetrasi dari belakang terasa berbeda. Rasanya seperti lebih… Menggoda? Liang kewanitaannya terasa lebih penuh dan ketat. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan kedutan-kedutan sexy yang berasal dari organnya sendiri.

Kris memundurkan badannya, membuat kejantanannya tertarik keluar. Dan ia menumbukkan kembali kejantanannya ke liang hangat adiknya.

"KYAAH!"

Kris sedikit terkejut mendengar teriakan melengking Luhan. Ia pikir ia telah menyakiti adik perempuannya itu. "Baby? Apa oppa menyakitimu?" ia memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Tidak, oppa. Ahh, oppa lakukan sekali lagi. Sentuh bagian itu lagi, oppa, rasanya sungguh enak." Luhan menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya, mencoba mengenai kejantanan Kris ke tempat tadi.

Kris mendesah, gerakan Luhan membuat kejantanannya seperti dipijat kuat. Dan ia berpikir, mungkin penetrasi dari belakang lebih mudah mengenai titik special adiknya itu. Ia pun kembali menggerakkan kejantanannya, meengenai titik tepat dimana itu dapat membuat Luhan menjerit kenikmatan.

Kasurnya sudah berantakan. Seprainya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi karena remasan kuat Luhan. Bantalnya juga sudah tidak berada pada tempatnya lagi karena reaksi agresif Luhan yang mendapat kenikmatan bertubi-tubi dari kakaknya.

Kini Luhan tidak hanya diam. Ia juga menggerakkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur melawan arah gerakan Kris, membuat tiap gerakan mendorong Kris tepat mengenai titik pusat kenikmatannya. Sesekali ia juga memutar pinggulnya, membuat Kris menyuarakan desahannya yang sebenarnya ingin ia tahan saja.

Lelaki tinggi itu meremas salah satu payudara Luhan yang semenjak tadi terabaikan. Merasa bahwa payudaranya juga dapat memberi kenikmatan, Luhan menyentuh buah dada satunya lagi dan meremasnya sendiri.

"Oppa, oppa, aku mau pipis lagih…" ujar Luhan diringi desahan sexynya.

Kris mempercepat gerakannya, "bersama, sayang… oppa juga sudah mau keluar."

Tak lama, kedua berteriak kenikmatan. Cairan Luhan mengalir begitu banyak keluar dari liang kewanitaannya, sementara Kris mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya di kondom yang dipakainya, masih dalam posisi kejantanannya berada nyaman di dalam tubuh Luhan.

Setelah dirasa cairanya sudah keluar semua, Kris mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari Luhan. Ia merebahkan diri di samping Luhan yang sekarang sedang mencoba menstabilkan napasnya. Ia melepas kondomnya dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah yang berada di samping lemarinya dengan tepat.

"Lu…"

"Oppa, aku lelah sekali…" rengek Luhan.

"Tidurla, baby…"

Kris memeluk adiknya sebentar sebelum merapikan letak bantal agar Luhan dapat tidur dengan nyaman. Ia mengelus-elus pipi adiknya, membuat Luhan cepat sampai ke alam mimpinya. Luhan memang dapat tidur dengan cepat hanya dengan mengelus pipinya saja.

Setelah memastikan adiknya tertidur, Kris mengambil tisu dan membersihkan tubuh bagian bawah adiknya yang penuh dengan cairan klimaksnya sendiri dan sedikit bercak darah. Lalu ia memakaikan celana dalam adiknya dan memakaikannya salah satu kemejanya. Kris yang terlalu malas untuk mandi hanya memakai boxer-nya dan mendekap adiknya di pelukannya dan menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

=oOo=oOo=

Sementara itu, di kamar sebelah…

"Sial! Apa mereka tidak bisa menahan sedikit suaranya?" gerutu Sehun. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan boxer yang terasa sempit. Ia pergi ke kamar mandinya untuk menuntaskan masalahnya sendiri.

**To Be Continued**

Annyeong~ Rhi datang bawa apdetan. XD maaf ya kalo gak memuaskan, sekarang masih dalam tahap penyesuaian kembali. Udah lama gak nulis sih… T.T oh ya, fic ini gak bakal ada alur kompleksnya, paling cuma porn plot. Hehehe, terserah mau bilang apa sih XP

Oh ya, Review please~

**Rhi ^^v**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : SM Entertainment

Warning : AU, OOC, GS, Straight-Yaoi, Incest, Lime-Lemon, NC, Threesome, PWP

Kris x Fem!Luhan x Sehun

**_Love My Siblings_**

Luhan membuka kedua mata indahnya. Hari ini hari minggu, itu berarti kakaknya, dia dan adiknya tidak ada kegiatan apapun. Yah, setidaknya dia sudah membuat perjanjian dengan managernya agar hanya menerima tawaran pekerjaan penuh untuknya di lima hari kerja saja, dan hanya sampai siang hari di hari sabtu dan hari minggu dia libur untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran dan badannya yang lelah oleh jadwalnya yang sudah lumayan padat.

Luhan memejamkan matanya lagi, bermaksud untuk tidur sedikit lebih lama saja.

"Pagi, adikku yang cantik." Kris masuk ke kamar Luhan dan duduk di pinggiran kasurnya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah mengantuk Luhan. Saat seperti ini Luhan terlihat sama persis dengan Sehun.

Luhan terdiam sebentar melihat Kris di pinggiran tempat tidurnya, "Pagi oppa." Luhan mengucek matanya, "Oppa dimasuki apa hingga bangun cepat hari minggu? Sudah rapi, lagi. Biasanya saja kalau tidak dibangunkan, oppa bahkan bisa melewatkan makan malam." Ucapnya bercanda.

Kris mencubit hidung Luhan gemas, "Dasar kau. Tidak separah itu juga." Ucapnya membela diri. "Oppa ada janji dengan teman-teman lama oppa. Mungkin oppa akan pulang sore. Kau tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana 'kan?"

"Yaaah, oppa…" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Kris mencubit kecil bibirnya itu, "padahal 'kan aku ingin menghabiskan hari minggu bertiga dengan oppa dan Sehunnie. Kenapa oppa malah pergi dengan teman-teman oppa?"

"Maaf ya, sayang… Tapi ini 'kan cuma sekali ini saja." Kris mengacak rambut Luhan dan mencium kening Luhan sayang.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya dan memeluk Kris manja, "Janji ya, oppa, hanya sekali ini saja. Kalau tidak aku akan mencari pacar dan menghabiskan hari mingguku bersamanya saja di taman bermain."

"Kau tidak boleh mencari pacar, Lu. Kau masih kecil." Memang, menurut Kris Luhan masih saja kecil karena dia memang memanja adik perempuannya itu sejak dia masih bayi. Jadi, susah memandangnya bahwa Luhan sudah dewasa sekarang, apalagi dia masih memiliki baby-face yang lengket di wajahnya. Lagipula, Kris tidak bisa memercayai siapapun untuk menjadi pacar adiknya yang berharga ini. Dia bertekad untuk hidup bersama dengan Luhan dan menjaganya seumur hidupnya. Biarlah Sehun mencari kekasih, karena Kris percaya Sehun bisa bertanggung jawab untuk hidupnya nanti. Ya, Kris memang sangat posesif terhadap Luhan.

"Aku sudah besar, oppa. Oppa selalu saja menganggapku anak kecil." Rajuk Luhan.

Kris mengelus rambut Luhan sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan, "Lelaki susah dipercaya, sayang."

"Tapi 'kan oppa dan Sehunnie juga lelaki. Apa aku sebaiknya tidak percaya pada kalian?" Luhan mendorong bahu Kris dan memasang wajah berpikir Keras. Kris tertawa melihatnya.

"Mungkin, oppa juga susah dipercaya. Tapi untuk adikku yang paling cantik ini… Oppa tidak mungkin menyakitimu, Luhannie…" kini Kris mencium bibir Luhan sekilas. Wajah Luhan merona.

"Tapi oppa, maukah oppa bermain denganku sebentar?" Tanya Luhan.

Kris menaikkan sebelah alis matanya tidak mengerti.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, "Itu oppa, yang minggu lalu… yang, err…" Luhan menunduk malu. Ia bingung harus menjelaskannya bagaimana.

Mengerti, Kris lalu mengelus rambut adiknya, "tapi sebentar saja, ya…" sebenarnya Ia terkejut dengan permintaan adiknya. Tidak disangka adiknya menyukai permainannya hingga ia meminta seperti ini. Mendengar permintaan adiknya tadi, sebenarnya membuat kejantanannya menegang seketika.

Luhan mengangguk dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris. Wajahnya maju untuk menggapai bibir Kris. Ciuman itu tak terelakkan lagi. Kris membalas ciuman adiknya dengan lumatan-lumatan menggoda. Tangan besarnya mengusap pelan tengkuk dan punggung Luhan yang masih dilapisi daster tidurnya.

"Mmh," tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kris membuat Luhan mengerang nikmat oleh sentuhannya. Tak lama setelah itu, Luhan menarik wajahnya menjauhi Kris. Ia melepas daster tidur dan celana dalam orangenya, tak mau Kris merobeknya lagi. Melihat itu, Kris juga ikut membuka seluruh pakaiannya, termasuk boxernya, membuatnya benar-benar telanjang, tak berbeda dengan Luhan.

"Awwwh, oppa~"

Kalau bisa lepas, rahang Kris sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai marmer kamar Luhan sekarang. Ia terbelalak melihat Luhan memasukkan jari-jari kurusnya ke dalam liang kewanitannya yang kemerahan dengan posisinya yang menungging menggoda di kasurnya.

Kris mendekati Luhan dan ikut memasukkan satu jarinya, bergabung dengan dua jari mungil Luhan, "Oppa, tusuk lebih dalam. Ahh~" desah Luhan terdengar nakal. Kris mengikuti pinta adiknya, menusuk liang hangat Luhan dalam. "Oppa, oppa bisa memasukkan p*nis oppa sekarang." Kata Luhan tak lama kemudian, sambil tersenyum polos.

Kris mengambil dompetnya di celananya yang tergeletak tak beraturan di lantai, ingin mengambil kondom yang selalu tersedia di sana untuk berjaga-jaga hal seperti ini terjadi.

Sebelum bisa memasang kondom itu di kejantanannya yang telah siap tempur, Luhan mengambil kondom itu, "biar aku yang memakaikannya ya, oppa." Luhan lalu berlutut hingga wajahnya tepat berada di depan selangkangan Kris. Tangan kecilnya mengelus kejantanan Kris sebentar sebelum memakaikan kondom itu dengan ragu-ragu. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu bagaimana cara memasangnya, tapi tangan Kris juga ikut membantunya. "Selesai." Luhan kembali memberikan senyuman manisnya pada kakak sulungnya.

"Pintar," Kris mengacak rambut Luhan dan berjalan menjauhi Luhan yang masih berlutut, lalu duduk di pinggiran kasur Luhan, "kemari, sayang…"

Luhan mendekati Kris, bingung harus bagaimana. Ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Saat Luhan sudah sampai di depan Kris, Kris menarik pinggang langsing Luhan dan menciumi dan menjilat dada Luhan.

"Oppa~ enak sekali…" tanpa sadar tangannya juga ikut memijat puting kanannya yang tidak disentuh Kris.

"Adik oppa sekarang sudah nakal, eoh?" tangan besar Kris memijat kedua pipi pantat Luhan dan menamparnya pelan sesekali.

Luhan hanya bisa mendesah pelan sambil menjambak rambut Kris. Apalagi saat Kris kembali memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam lubang kewanitannya.

Kris menarik Luhan lebih dekat, membuatnya berada di antara kaki Luhan. "Coba masukkan p*nis oppa ke lubangmu, Lu." Pinta Kris. Luhan tak mengerti. Ia melihat ke bawah, ke arah kejantanan besar kakaknya.

Dengan ragu, dipegangnya kejantanan Kris sambil menurunkan badannya, memosisikan kejantanan Kris tepat di depan lubangnya. Ia menatap Kris ragu. Kris mengangguk. Lalu Luhan kembali menurunkan badannya. Perlahan tetapi pasti, kejantanan Kris menghilang masuk ke dalam liang hangat Luhan disertai desahan Kris dan rintihan Luhan.

Begitu seluruh kejantanan Kris masuk, yang berarti kini Luhan terduduk sepenuhnya di pangkuan Kris, Luhan langsung memeluk Kris erat.

Kris balas memeluk Luhan, menciumi leher dan bahu telanjang Luhan, mengelus rambut halusnya. "Masih sakit, sayang?"

Luhan mengangguk lemah, tapi menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya pelan. Kris mendesis nikmat. Posisi seperti ini membuat liang adiknya terasa lebih sempit, dan gerakan pinggul Luhan yang memutar memperparah keadan kejantanannya.

Diangkatnya pinggul Luhan hingga setengah dari kejantanannya keluar, dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja, "AAKH~!" Luhan menjerit sambil meremas bahu lebar Kris, setengah nikmat setengah ngilu.

Kris kembali menaik-turunkan pinggul adiknya, hingga akhirnya Luhan sendiri yang berinisiatif untuk bergerak. Dengan posisi ini, apalagi dengan kejantanan Kris yang panjang dan gemuk, membuatnya mudah menemukan titik kenikmatan Luhan.

"Oppa, oppa~ lagi ahh! Lebih keras! Ahh, uhh! Sshh, mnnh, awwh!"

"Arrh, baby… ahh, lebih cepat baby~ sempit sekali…"

"Aah, oppa~ nikmat sekali… uugh~"

"Shit! Ahh, ahh…"

Suara desahan mengisi ruangan bernuansa pink muda itu. Saat ini Luhan sudah mencapai kenikmatannya sekali, dan saat itu Kris menghentikan gerakannya untuk menahan diri untuk tidak mencapai kenikmatan tertingginya saat itu juga.

"Oppa~ aku mau pipishh, ahhn~"

"Bersama, sayang…"

Kris memagut bibir Luhan begitu mereka mencapai klimaks, meredam desahan dan teriakan nikmat mereka.

Lima menit mereka berpelukan, akhirnya dengan berat hati Kris melepas pelukannya pada Luhan, "Oppa harus pergi, baby."

Luhan mengangguk sambil cemberut. Luhan pun merangkak ke tengah tempat tidurnya dan menarik selimutnya, menyembunyikan tubuh telanjangnya dari pandangan Kris. Kris tersenyum kecil dan beranjak ke kamar mandi di kamar adiknya, sekedar membersihkan dirinya sedikit dan keluar untuk memakai kembali pakaiannya.

Kris juga membersihkan cairan kenikmatan Luhan di lantai dekat kasurnya. Tentu saja, cairan kenikmatannya tertampung semua di kondom yang dikenakannya tadi.

Setelah itu Kris mengelus kepala Luhan yang diyakininya sedang cemberut, "oppa akan kembali tidak lebih dari jam 3, sayang. Setelah itu kita bisa jalan-jalan kemana saja kau mau. Bagaimana?" tawar Kris.

Luhan membalik badannya dan memberikan senyumannya pada Kris, "Janji, oppa?" tanyanya. Kris mengangguk. Luhan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, "Pinky promise?"

"Lihat? Bagian mananya yang kau sudah besar? Masa janji saja masih pakai kelingking?" tawa Kris.

"Oppa~"

"Oke, oke, oppa janji." Dan Kris menautkan kelingkingnya yang bahkan lebih panjang daripada jari tengah Luhan sendiri dengan kelingking Luhan yang kecil.

"Yeay! Hati-hati ya, oppa. Oh, apa perlu aku siapkan sarapan?" Luhan hendak beranjak, namun ditahan Kris.

"Tidak perlu, baby. Oppa sarapan bersama teman-teman oppa. Kau tidur saja lagi."

"Baik, oppa. Jangan lupa makan siangnya jangan lewat dari jam 1 ya."

"Iya, iya, adikku yang cerewet." Kris mencium pipi Luhan sebelum beranjak keluar, "Bye~"

"Bye~"

Luhan mencoba untuk tidur kembali, namun kegiatannya barusan dengan Kris ternyata telah mengusir malaikat ngantuk dari badannya sepenuhnya. Ia melihat jam dan memutuskan untuk mandi saja, dan membuat sarapan untuknya dan adik satu-satunya.

Luhan berdiri dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamar mandinya dan membersihkan badannya di sana.

Begitu selesai mandi, Luhan memakai bajunya dan keluar kamar, menuju dapur untuk memasak sarapan.

"Oh, Sehunnie sudah bangun?" katanya begitu melihat kepala dengan rambut yang baru saja diwarnai kemerahan dua hari lalu itu menyembul dari balik sofa.

Sehun yang lagi santai sambil menonton DVD yang baru dipinjam dan temannya itu menoleh, "Tentu saja noona, Sehun 'kan sudah tobat. Hehehe…" candanya. Ia dan Kris sebenarnya sama saja, tidak bisa bangun jika tidak dibangunkan. Untung saja Luhan selalu bisa bangun pagi untuk membangunkan kedua lelaki yang dicintai oleh dewi tidur ini.

"Dasar." Kata Luhan sambil mendekat dan mengacak rambut Sehun. "Sehunnie mau sarapan apa? Kemarin noona baru saja belanja, jadi bahannya lengkap." Tanya Luhan sambil memeluk leher adiknya dari belakang.

"Aku akan makan apa saja yang kau masak, noonaku yang cantik. Bahkan jika makanan itu kauberi racun sekalipun." Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan.

Luhan terkikik dibuatnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya memasukkan racun ke dalam masakannya untuk meracuni adik dan kakaknya yang sangat amat disayanginya itu. "Noona tidak akan memasukkan racun ke masakanku, Sehunnie…" ia balas mencium pipi adiknya. Hubungan ketiga kakak-beradik ini memang mesra. Bahkan dulu teman Sehun sempat menyangka kalau Luhan adalah pacar atau tunangan Sehun. "Tapi kalau memasukkan tikus, mungkin noona akan mempertimbangkannya. Hihihi…"

Dan Luhan pun kabur sebelum menerima hantaman bantal sofa empuk dari Sehun karena dia menyebut binatang yang sangat ditakuti Sehun. Bahkan dulu Sehun bilang dia lebih mau tidur di sarang tawon daripada ada seekor tikus kecil di kamarnya.

Luhan membuka kulkas dan melihat dia bisa memasak apa dari bahan-bahan yang ada. Dan Luhan pun memutuskan untuk memasak omelet spesial kesukaan Sehun.

Setelah selesai memasak, Luhan membawa kedua piring omelet itu ke ruang tamu, tempat Sehun menonton dan mereka sarapan di situ sambil menonton film yang bergenre petualangan bersama-sama.

Tak terasa, mereka sudah menghabiskan sarapan mereka. Tanpa buang waktu Luhan langsung mencuci piring, gelas, dan sendok yang barusan mereka gunakan.

"Noona!" Sehun datang tiba-tiba dan memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

Luhan sedikit terperanjat, "Sehunie! Noona kaget. Bagaimana kalau piring ini jatuh dan pecah?" sebalnya, namun tetap membiarkan Sehun melengketkan tubuhnya padanya.

"Hehehe, 'kan bisa kita bersihkan sama-sama, noona…" Sehun menyandarkan dagunya di leher Luhan dan mencium aroma wangi sabun dan shampoo kakaknya sambil menutup matanya. "Noona wangi…"

"Tentu saja, noona 'kan sudah mandi."

"Tapi Sehun belum. Noona mau mandikan Sehun?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada polos.

Luhan tertawa geli, "Sehunnie 'kan sudah besar. Masa masih mau dimandikan noona sih? Mandi sendiri gih, sana!"

"Nggak mauu~ maunya dimandikan noona." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Luhan yang sudah selesai mencuci piring tidak bisa bergerak.

"Dasar manja." Kekeh Luhan.

"Mau ya? Ya?" Tanya Sehun semangat. Ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan di otaknya saat ini.

Luhan memutar badannya dan mengacak rambut kemerahan Sehun, "Iya, iya… Sana duluan ke kamar mandi. Nanti noona nyusul, noona mau buang sampah keluar sebentar."

"Sip!" Sehun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari semangat ke kamarnya. "Hmm, ini, ini, ini… Ah, yang ini boleh juga, laluuu… Ah, tidak, tidak! Yang pertama ini saja dulu. Besok-besok baru pakai yang lain…" Sehun mengangguk-angguk sambil menggumam, mengambil sesuatu, "Tapi hyung pakai gak yah?" Sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Sudahlah, lihat saja nanti. Lebih baik aku bersiap-siap."

Sehun melepas pakaiannya di depan cermin besar. "Hmm… Tidak buruk…" Sehun memperhatikan abs-nya yang mulai terbentuk dan mengelus-elusnya, "pasti noona suka." Lalu Sehun melepas boxer, lembaran terakhir yang menutup tubuhnya. Ia menatap dari cermin, kejantanannya yang sudah agak berdiri karena pikiran kotornya sedari tadi. Tangannya pun menjamah organ vitalnya itu dan mulai mengocoknya agar sedikit lebih tegang. "Ahh…"

Tok tok tok

"Sehunnie?"

"Noona? Masuk saja, pintunya nggak dikunci." Sahut Sehun, buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi.

Luhan memasuki kamar adiknya. Berantakan. Seperti biasa. Luhan menghela napas sebelum memasukkan pakaian kotor Sehun yang berserakan di depan cermin ke keranjang kain kotor yang sebenarnya sudah disiapkan Luhan di samping cermin, beberapa sentimeter dari tempat Sehun menjatuhkan pakaiannya.

"Noona? Kemarilah!"

Mendengar panggilan adiknya, Luhan pun buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi. Wajahnya sedikit memerah saat dilihatnya Sehun tidak memakai apapun untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Sehun melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Luhan masuk ke ruang shower. Luhan pun memasuki ruang sempit itu dengan agak ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa noona pakai baju? Nanti basah. Buka saja." Ujar Sehun.

"Tapi 'kan…"

"Mau aku bantu, noona?" tawar Sehun yang langsung dijawab gelengan oleh Luhan yang langsung melepas satu persatu helaian pakaiannya.

Sehun langsung menarik Luhan yang masih memakai celana dalam dan bra-nya. Ia menyandarkan Luhan di dinding marmer dan mengunci pergerakannya dengan badannya sendiri. Ia menatap Luhan dari atas ke bawah, lalu menatap mata Luhan dengan tatapan laparnya.

"Sehunnie mau apa?" Tanya Luhan sedikit takut. Adiknya tidak pernah menatapnya seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Ssh…"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan yang menunduk takut. Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan dan menatap mata Luhan sambil tersenyum, membuat rasa takut Luhan luntur. Ia pun membalas senyum adiknya itu. Sehun lalu mengeleminasi jarak diantara mereka. Bibir mereka bertemu.

Sehun menjilat bibir Luhan, meminta Luhan untuk membuka kedua belah bibirnya. Mengerti, Luhan membuka sedikit bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Sehun memasuki rongga basahnya, mengabsen giginya satu persatu. Lidah mereka berdansa indah, saling membelit sexy.

Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan sebelum tangannya turun untuk membuka kaitan bra biru muda Luhan dan melepaskannya. Seakan tidak merasakan apapun, Luhan tidak bereaksi. Ia bahkan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan memiringkan wajahnya, untuk mendapat akses merasakan lidah Sehun lebih leluasa.

"Hmmh… Seh- huunh…" Luhan memukul pelan dada adiknya. Tanda bahwa ia sudah kekurangan oksigen. Sehun pun melepas pagutannya pada bibir Luhan dan malah melanjutkan mencumbui leher dan dada Luhan.

Diremasnya dada Luhan dan dihisapnya puting berwarna pink kecoklatan itu. Desahan Luhan menggema di ruangan itu, membuat Sehun lebih bersemangat untuk memanja kakaknya.

"Sehunnieh~"

"Hmm?" Sehun masih asik meremas dan menghisap dada Luhan.

"Mau- ahh~ noona h-hisaph, euuh… pen*snyah? Aangh~"

'Sial! Apa yang diajarkan hyung pada noona-kuu?' pikirnya. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya pada Luhan dan menatap mata beningnya. "Tentu saja, dengan senang hati." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Ia mengencangkan shower yang sedari tadi hanya mengucur lemah.

Luhan langsung berlutut hingga kejantanan Sehun berada tepat di depan wajahnya, "Pen*s Sehunnie panjang sekali… putih lagi." Kata Luhan polos. Ia mengocok kejantanan Sehun yang basah karena siraman air shower pelan sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aasshhh!" sensasi hangat dan basah rongga mulut Luhan membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan desahannya. Ia pun menjambak sedikit rambut Luhan dan menggerakkan kepala Luhan maju-mundur dengan teratur. Tentu saja ia sudah memperkirakan agar Luhan tidak tersedak.

Luhan memainkan lidahnya di lubang kejantanan Sehun. Dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu Sehun yang berusaha menahan desahannya. Apalagi dengan hisapan Luhan yang kuat dan menggoda, membuat Sehun merasa dia bisa mencapai klimaks kapan saja.

"Noona~ ahh, su-sudah, cukupph…" ia mendorong sedikit kepala Luhan agar lepas dari kejantannnya dan membantu Luhan berdiri.

Sehun kembali memagut bibir Luhan sambil tangannya merambat masuk ke celana dalam Luhan. Ia menemukan titik kecil di sana dan menekannya pelan sambil menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Aah! Aaw! Sehunnie, enak sekaliiihh…" jerit Luhan sambil menggelinjang nikmat. Ciuman mereka terlepas begitu saja karena gerakan Luhan.

Luhan mengangkangkan kakinya, memberikan adiknya akses lebih untuk memanjanya. "Akh!" jeritannya kembali terdengar. Kali ini karena dua jari panjang Sehun yang tanpa aba-aba memasuki liang kewanitaannya.

Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan jadi membelakanginya dan sedikit menungging. "Noona, Sehun mau masukin pen*s Sehun, boleh?" Tanya Sehun terlebih dulu.

Luhan mengangguk tak sabar. Ia segera melepaskan celana dalamnya yang masih tersangkut di pahanya. Sehun menyeringai sedikit sebelum memosisikan kejantanannya yang tegang di depan liang kewanitaan Luhan.

"Tunggu!"

Sehun berdiri tegak, "kenapa, noona?"

"Eemh, ituu… Sehunnie nggak pakai kondom?" Tanya Luhan polos.

Sehun menepuk jidatnya di dalam pikirannya. Kenapa ia bisa lupa? Kakaknya memang benar-benar memabukkan. "Ah, iya noona." Sehun meraih kondom yang masih terbungkus di tempat sabun di ruang shower itu dan memakainya buru-buru. "Noona, aku masukin ya?"

Luhan mengangguk. Ia sedikit merinding merasakan ujung kejantanan Sehun berada di depan lubangnya. Luhan menahan napasnya saat kejantanan Sehun perlahan-lahan memenuhi rongga kewanitaannya,

"Ahhh… Sempit sekali, noona." Tanpa menunggu Luhan menyesuaikan dirinya, Sehun langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur.

"Sehunnie~ ahh~ lagiih, lebih keras! Aww!"

Hanya desahan-desahan sexy Luhan yang dapat terdengar oleh Sehun. Itu membuatnya semakin bersemangat memanja Luhan. Tangannya meremas kedua bongkahan padat pantat Luhan. Dipisahkannya kedua bongkahan itu hingga dapat dilihatnya lubang lain dari tubuh kakaknya.

Sehun menghisap jari telunjuknya sendiri, menyelimutinya dengan salivanya dan membawanya ke depan lubang anal Luhan. Ditusukkannya jarinya ke lubang anal Luhan. Tidak begitu susah, karena badannya licin dan basah terkena siraman air. Namun baru sedikit saja jarinya yang masuk, tubuh Luhan menegang dan kedua lubang yang sedang dimasuki Sehun mengetat. Sehun menggigit bibirnya, menahan diri untuk tidak klimaks pada saat itu juga.

"S-sehunnie…" rintih Luhan lirih.

"Rileks, noona~" Sehun pun kembali menusukkan jarinya hingga jari telunjuknya hilang dari pandangan. "Sakit?"

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Luhan untuk menggeleng, "rasanya tidak nyaman, Sehunnie. Seperti ada yang mengganjal, uuh… Apa itu?"

"Ini jariku, noona." Sehun membengkokkan jarinya sedikit di dalam diri Luhan.

Kembali Luhan menegang. Rasanya aneh. Nikmat? Benar, tapi sensasi tidak nyamannya membuatnya merasa itu lebih seperti rasa sakit yang ia sendiri tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya bagaimana.

Sehun kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya, berusaha mengalihkan rasa tidak nyaman kakaknya. Ampuh, tentu saja. Terbukti dengan desahan Luhan yang kembali mengisi pendengaran Sehun.

Sehun ikut menggerakkan jarinya keluar-masuk lubang belakang Luhan. Entah memang ia sudah mulai terbiasa atau kenikmatan yang diberikan Sehun begitu memabukkan, Luhan terus saja medesah sambil meminta Sehun bergerak lebih cepat dan lebih keras.

"Sehunnie~ ahhn, noona mau- pi~"

"Sehunnie juga noona… Aaarh!"

"AAKH!"

Keduanya mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama. Sebenarnya yang kedua untuk Luhan. Ia mencapai klimaksnya pada saat Sehun memasukkan jarinya ke lubang belakangnya, membuatnya tidak bisa merasakan sensasi memabukkan itu.

Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya, menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh. Ia pun mematikan showernya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dingin dan basah membuat Luhan juga terduduk di pangkuannya. Sehun mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Luhan. Ia mengatur posisi Luhan menyandar padanya dengan kaki terbuka lebar.

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu adiknya sambil mengatur napasnya.

Sehun kembali menggerakkan jarinya yang masih berada di lubang belakang Luhan dengan cepat.

"Sehunnie! Aduh, aduh, sakit!" Luhan meronta. Saat ini tidak ada yang mengalihkannya dari rasa tidak nyaman sehingga rasa sakitnya semakin kentara.

"Tenang noona, rileks sedikit, sayang…"

Luhan pun mencoba rileks.

Sehun menambahkan jari tengah di lubang belakang Luhan. Sempit sekali. Bagaimana kalau kejantanannya yang berada di dalam?

"Arrh! Sehunnie, sudah…"

Tidak memedulikan permintaan kakaknya, Sehun terus saja menggerakkan jarinya, walaupun kali ini gerakannya tidak secepat tadi, karena tertahan ketatnya lubang Luhan.

"Sehunnie~ lepas… sakit… hiks," air mata mulai menggenang di kedua mata indah Luhan. Tangannya meremas pegelangan tangan Sehun dan mencoba mendorongnya menjauhi dirinya.

Mendengar isak kakaknya, Sehun berhenti menggerakkan jarinya dan mengeluarkan jarinya perlahan.

Luhan mendesah lega.

"Maafkan Sehunnie, noona." Ujar Sehun merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya ia melakukan itu pada kakaknya. Lagi pula, masih terlalu cepat untuk melakukan hubungan lewat anal. Dari dulu Sehun memang menginginkan itu, tapi… Mungkin lain kali?

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Luhan selain mengangguk. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak memaafkan adiknya yang begitu disayanginya ini? "Tapi Sehunnie jadi tidak jadi mandi. Sekarang bagaimana? Noona capek, tidak bisa memandikan Sehunnie." Luhan memajukan bibirnya dan mendapat sebuah kecupan dari Sehun.

"Noona tidak perlu memandikanku. Kita mandi sama-sama saja, pasti badan noona terasa lengket 'kan?" kata Sehun yang diangguki Luhan.

Mereka pun mandi dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Selesai mandi, Luhan keluar dengan digendong ala pengantin oleh Sehun. Mata Luhan melirik jam dinding kamar Sehun. Pukul 11.45

"Astaga! Berapa jam kita mandi? Noona belum masak makan siang." Luhan menurunkan dirinya dari gendongan Sehun, lari ke kamarnya untuk berpakaian dan segera menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mematung di depan kamar mandi, masih dengan posisi tangan seperti menggendong sesuatu. Atau seseorang. Atau apalah.

**To Be Continued**

Holaa… sebenarnya agak ragu mau publish fic ini sekarang. Soalnya 'kan sekarang lagi masa persiapan UN sama UTS 'kan yah? *mau UN tapi malah bikin ff -_-* Tapi yasudahlah, semoga bacaan ini bermanfaat *ditabok*. Rhi mau minta maaf sama bahasa Rhi yang kaku, soalnya udah lama gak bikin ff. Akhir2 ini cuma bikin laporan2 tugas akhir pelajaran u.u Oh ya, Rhi mau minta review boleh? Rhi lebih pengen fic Rhi direview daripada difollow atau difave, soalnya kalo review 'kan Rhi jadi tau gimana pendapat pembaca, apa kekurangan dan kelebihan tulisan Rhi. Yaah, begitulah…

Review please~

**Rhi ^^v**


End file.
